


The Blood!

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Cunnilingus (brief), F/F, Femslash, Hunter Jo Harvelle, Implied/Referenced Possession, Kinktober 2017, Massage, Werewolves, implied/referenced PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: Jo has been coping with an old trauma by isolating from everyone she ever cared about. Then, while on a case, Jo runs into an almost-one-night-stand. A blast from the past.The problem? They're a werewolf and Jo's a hunter. Which means Jo needs to kill them. Right?





	The Blood!

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after 2.14 Born Under a Bad Sign. I don't really care when or if it's even in s2. But assume that episode happened and Jo's still recovering from what Meg!Sam did to her. 
> 
> Written for kinktober day 17: blood/gore, massage. 
> 
> I'm samanddeaninpanties on Tumblr if you wanna chat.
> 
> Edited to add: thanks omgbubblesomg for helping me with some of the dialogue! You're awesome.  
> And double thanks to pimentogirl for the glorious art. I'm so in love with it. Please go leave them love on Tumblr cause they deserve it and more!   
> https://pimentogirl.tumblr.com/post/166581029089/the-blood

 

Jo hasn’t been known for her ability to play well with others. So, no surprise, she’s on a case alone. She’s the freak with a knife collection, chances are she’s got shit covered. And if she doesn’t she knows there’s backup readily available - she’d just rather it not get to that point. Generally, she keeps track of Sam and Dean and the cases they plan on pursuing and makes an effort to give them a wide berth.

For one, they’d treat her like a helpless little sister. They’d focus too much on keeping her safe and not the best interest of the case at hand. They’d slow her down and she isn’t fucking interested.

And it’d be too hard to see either of them. After Meg possessed Sam -

_It wasn’t him. It wasn’t his fault._

Logically, she realizes this. Emotionally? It’s so much harder to process and let go.

 _Focus,_ she reminds herself.

She reaches a fork in the road - not that she can really call it a road. She’s in the woods, following a trail. And now the trail has split.

_Left or right?_

She sniffs the air in hopes for a clue on which direction to take - nothing. After a moment or two of hesitation she heads left, scanning the area, a tremor going through her arms but she refuses to stuff the gun loaded with silver bullets in the leather holster attached to her belt.  

A mile or so down the fork in the trail she sees it - a dead cow and werewolf crouching above it, gorging themselves on its entrails. Jo’s mouth falls open when she creeps closer and gets a look at the monster’s face.

“Charlie?”

Charlie jerks and lets out a yelp, losing her balance and falling face-first into the cow.

Jo’s almost-one-night-stand is a fucking _werewolf._ What even is her life?

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re a hunter?” Charlie asks, most of her front covered in blood and gore.

Jo’s distracted by Charlie’s face. Very distracted. It’s decorated in red-red blood. It’s brilliantly horrific and doesn’t detract from her beauty in the slightest. No one has a right to look so gorgeous when they’d ended up inside a damn mangled and mutilated _cow_.

No one has a right to look appealing when they’ve got elongated, sharp fangs and claws.

Jo licks her lips and manages to tear her gaze away from Charlie’s tempting mouth, meeting her yellow eyes instead.

“Yeah,” Jo finally says, lifting her chin. “I am. So how long have you been a werewolf, huh?”

The guilty look that crosses Charlie’s face tells Jo all she needs to know.

“I can’t believe you’d keep that from me. You’re a _liar_ -”

“I didn’t lie!” Charlie argues, dropping her precious cow heart on the ground.

“A lie by omission is still a lie - look it up,” Jo shoots back.

Charlie raises a brow. “I didn’t even _know_ you, Jo. And you weren’t exactly forthcoming either. So if you wanna play it like that it looks like _both_ of us lied.”

Jo rolls her eyes. “Hunters aren’t _supposed_ to tell people what they are, that’s different.”

“No, it isn’t!”

“Whatever. Now I gotta kill you, which sucks.” Jo flicks off the safety on her gun but can’t manage to point it at Charlie just yet.

“If you kill me… then you’ll have killed more people than I have -”

“You aren’t human. Not anymore.” Then Charlie’s words sink in and Jo frowns. “What? How’s that even possible?

“I live off of animal hearts only but I have a silver knife handy in case I ever lose control,” Charlie explains, raising her hands in a sign of surrender. “I can turn before, during and after the lunar cycle because I was bitten by a pureblood, so I’m less feral than your average werewolf. I meditate or watch Harry Potter when it gets hard. Or, you know, check out AO3 -”

“AO3?” Jo asks, wrinkling her nose. She’s overwhelmed by the information she’s been given so it feels safer to focus on the bit she doesn’t understand.

“If you don’t kill me I’ll show you the beauty that is fanfiction,” Charlie promises. “It’s awesome. You’re really missing out.”

“I don’t know, Charlie -”

Charlie takes a step forward and Jo shakily raises her gun.

“Stop,” Charlie says, voice pleading. “Can’t I remind you how human I can be? C’mon, Jo. Drop the gun.”

Jo lets out a shuddering breath but doesn’t drop the gun. “Don’t! Don’t come any closer!” 

Charlie doesn’t listen. She closes the distance between them and wrestles the gun from Jo, flicking the safety back on with her blood-caked fingers and puts it gently on the ground, which Jo appreciates even as she cringes and squeezes her eyes shut. Her body tenses as she prepares for teeth and claws tearing her flesh apart. She prepares to be gutted like her dad was so many years ago.

_Guess Mom gets his gun back after all._

“Do you think I’m gonna hurt you?” Charlie demands. “Jo… Jo, what _happened_ to you? I’d _never._ You hear me? I’d never hurt you. Not like that.”

Jo sniffs, wiping a hand over her face. “Just shut up.”

“What? Why? You were gonna try to kill me. We should probably talk about this.”

“No,” Jo disagrees, trying to keep a gruff tone. But if the way her voice catches is any indication, she didn’t do a good job. In fact, she feels close to tears. Dammit. “Not right now.”

“What should we do then?”

Jo opens her eyes, takes a deep, cleansing breath, rubbing her thumb through the blood on Charlie’s chin, making Charlie whine. “You could kiss me, for starters.”

Jo isn’t sure who moves first, but their mouths press together, hungry and desperate, and Jo nips at Charlie’s lips. Her throat. Not hard enough to break the skin but enough there will be marks. After awhile she starts tasting blood and she’s not even disgusted that it belongs to an animal, a freaking _cow._ Charlie’s far too fucking hot to care about little details like that.

“Your place or mine?” Jo asks, pressing her hands up under Charlie’s blood-soaked shirt so they can be skin-to-skin.

“Mine,” Charlie says, like she can’t believe Jo even needs to ask. “I need to show you Harry Potter and all my favorite fanfics, stat.”

“I think I’d rather make out with you.”

“Why not both?”

* * *

 

 

Harry Potter and fanfics are quickly forgotten when they get back to Charlie’s place. Charlie takes a shower instead and Jo makes herself comfortable on the other woman’s bed.

“Got any lotion or massage oil in here?” Jo asks when Charlie enters the room, skin still wet with water, a towel wrapped tightly around her body.

“Nightstand,” Charlie rasps.

“Awesome. You should undress to your comfort level,” Jo says with a suggestive wink and quickly grabs the oil before getting on Charlie’s bed again.

Charlie groans and drops the towel. “I don’t remember you being this dominant before.”

“Guess that was the problem,” Jo replies, mouth going dry. She can’t even pretend she’s not looking.

“You don’t have to do this -”

“I know… you should come over here so I can make you feel good.”

Charlie does, slowly laying down next to Jo face up. “So.”

Jo straddles her hips and squeezes some oil into her hands to warm it before rubbing it along Charlie’s stomach. “Are you the one killing all the livestock near that farm by the woods?”

Charlie flushes. “Just that one cow. There’s, um. There’s a few of us here.”

“Anyone I need to worry about?” Her hands inch higher, dancing along Charlie’s ribcage.

“No. None of us feed on human hearts. People are safe. Just… you know. Not the animals. Sorry.”

Jo nods, brow furrowing. “Hmm. And you wouldn’t lie to me, right? To protect a girlfriend or something?”

Charlie gives Jo a hurt look. “I wouldn’t be letting you touch me if I had a girlfriend.”

Jo leans down to nip at Charlie’s soft, sinful lips. “Good.”

“I can’t believe this is happening. Last time…” Charlie swallows hard, unable to finish. “You were so upset. Didn’t even want me to touch you.”

“Being in control helps,” Jo admits. She didn’t mean to say it but she’s glad she did. “When you touched me it reminded me of… things,” she finishes vaguely. Maybe one day she’ll tell her but not today.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh. Well, feel free to do whatever you want to me.”

That earns Charlie a small smile and Jo pinches her nipples before continuing with the massage. “I planned on it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Every month or so Jo visits Charlie. Usually, she makes sure to shower first, but after a particularly bloody hunt, she heads straight for Charlie’s place, letting herself in with a key.

Charlie _moans_ when she sees her, eyes darkening with lust, her animal nature pushing its way to the surface. “Who’s blood is that?”

Jo shrugs. “Does it matter?”

“Not really.” Charlie’s out of her seat in seconds, crowding her against the nearest wall, tearing open Jo’s pants and shoving a hand in so she can rub a finger over her clit. “Is this what you were looking for? Did you want me to get a little rough?”

Jo nods, mouth parted, surprised to find it’s true. “Yeah.”

Charlie tongues at Jo’s throat, humming at the taste of monster blood. “I’d like to clean off all this blood with my mouth - unless you have any better ideas.”

“Do it,” Jo growls. Even when she’s supposed to sub it ends with her being a demanding little shit. She can’t let Charlie in otherwise. Trauma is a bitch like that. Thankfully, Charlie seems to get it and is always eager for Jo to take the lead.

“I will, I will. Have some patience.” Charlie uses her superhuman strength to tear Jo’s jeans down her legs and falls to her knees, nosing at Jo’s damp cunt through her underwear.

“Thought you were gonna clean me up.”

“Maybe I want dessert first.” Charlie looks up at Jo through her lashes, making Jo wanna pin her down and ravish her.

“That’s a terrible line, Charlie.”

“I think you’ll forgive me in about two minutes.”

“So damn cocky,” Jo breathes even as she spreads her legs further apart. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Believe it.” Charlie grins and sucks Jo's clit into her talented mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna know why I picked such a ridiculous title for this fic read this: 
> 
> https://mayalaen.tumblr.com/post/166085560074/forbidden-titles-spncoldesthits-october


End file.
